Various types of wood cutting machines are in use and are known in the prior art. However, what is needed is a wood cutting machine that is adaptable and easy to use, but at the same time, has characteristics that have not yet been utilized or conceived as shown in the present invention. The present invention provides the strength and utility of a large wood cutting machine for individual or light business use, while at the same time, provides stability to a board being cut by holding the board in place without an individual having to personally hold the board. This characteristic provides extra safety measures combined with the ability to make clean and straight cuts.